


2Youngjae and the Titillating Treat

by darthkouhai



Series: There's Room Enough For Three [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Whiny Youngjae, can you tell im youngjae biased yet, im so sorry for the harry potter-esque title, inappropriate use of popsicles, it's not shitty i swear, jinyoung is the ultimate tease, maybe a part two?, poor jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: jinyoung learns the dangers of letting Youngjae eat popsicles and decides to make Jaebum suffer with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Alternatively: Are you a popsicle? (I wanna suck you) and (Lick me) like a popsicle)
> 
> okay, first of all; this has been in my drafts for about three weeks now, so I decided to post it. takes place some time ambiguously after First Times, there's really no set place for it in the timeline before I post the next two
> 
> Second; I am working some jinyoung/Jaebum focused parts that I hope to finish eventually lol so stay tuned
> 
> Third; im sure by now yall can tell im heavily Youngjae biased im so sorry coughnotsorrycough (his harmonies and high notes in hard carry got me fucked up ooo)

He can see the way Youngjae's jaw tenses around the popsicle hanging out of his mouth, the cold of the treat turning his lips a pretty red. Youngjae's head tips back as a drop of melted ice rolls down his jaw, the side of his neck; making a low slurping noise (one that _shouldn't_ have been as attractive as it was) as he tried to catch it. In the end, his vacant hand came up to wipe away the sweet water, neck stretched to the side so he could get all of it.

"Are you kidding me?" Jinyoung scoffed, staring at Youngjae (and his whole display) incredulously, " _unbelievable_. He's got to be doing this on purpose."

Jaebum shakes his head, " _believe me_ , he's not."

"I can't take this anymore," Jinyoung groaned, pushing himself off the sofa (and Jaebum, who smirked at Jinyoung in amusement. _"Now you see what I have to live with,"_ he muttered, _)_ after Youngjae let out another obscene whine as melted flavoring dripped onto his bare thighs. "Youngjae _,_ " he called loudly, storming up to the kitchenette. 

"Hyung-" Mumbled Youngjae around the popsicle, words muffled by the treat, "What-"

" _Youngjae_ ," Jinyoung stretched the name in exasperation, pulling that stupid popsicle out of his boyfriend's mouth (and _trying_ not to look at the _obscene_ trail of melted ice and spit between Youngjae's lips and the treat. _Keyword: trying_.) He leaned in close, smirking at the way Youngjae's eyes blinked in confusion and eyes focused on the way Youngjae sucked on his lower lip to catch the stray drops, " _Baby,_ " he sighed, his free hand running through Youngjae's soft, brown hair. "Do you even _know_ what you're doing?"

"Me?" Youngjae's eye brows furrowed, "What-"

His words cut off, muffled by Jinyoung's lips on his own, his free hand tangling in his hair and tongue pushing it's way into Youngjae's mouth. The kiss was rough and thorough, Jinyoung's tongue running over and around Youngjae's, tasting the lingering flavour of the popsicle ( _blue raspberry_.)

Youngjae squealed in surprise, squeezing his eyes shut and clawing at Jinyoung's shirt. The spontaneity of Jinyoung's kiss wasn't new, but the roughness was (Jinyoung was always gentler, softer when kissing Youngjae, but Jaebum wasn't.) He couldn't hold back the strangled groan that creeped up his throat at the strong grip of Jinyoung's fingers in his hair and the way he pressed himself in between Youngjae's open legs.

"Really," Jaebum's voice called from the other end of the counter, leaning against it with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised, "Making out on the counter _and_ you're making a mess on my floor?" 

Jinyoung pulled away, satisfied smirk on his lips at the dazed expression on Youngjae's face and the red flush licking up his neck and over his cheeks. He turned his head, gaze moving from Jaebum to the melting popsicle still in his hand, "There was an opportunity and I took it," he shrugged, "But I guess I should let Youngjae finish his snack then-"

He cooed, turning back to Youngjae's flustered face with a sultry grin, lifting the popsicle so it rested against the younger's wet lips. Youngjae's mouth seemed to open automatically, blinking dazedly at Jinyoung as he slid the popsicle back into his mouth. "Right, _baby_?" Youngjae's face heated up even more at the tone in Jinyoung's voice and the look he sent Youngjae, the tips of his ears turned red in embarrassment.

From where he stood, Jaebum narrowed his eyes as Jinyoung (with his hand still tangled in Youngjae's hair, tilting his head back every-so-slightly) continued to slide the popsicle into Youngjae's mouth, licking his lips nervously when it started to melt around Youngjae's lips. He watched Youngjae's eyes squeeze shut as the cold liquid dripped down his chin, down the line of his neck once again.

Jinyoung's smirk grew mischievous at the reactions of both of his boyfriends. He could feel the rapid rise-and-fall of Youngjae's chest, could feel the way his skin heated and his body shivered when Jinyoung gripped harder, pushed further. Jaebum's eyes were trained on them like a hawk; Jinyoung can see the way they stared sharply at the stretch of Youngjae's lips, down the exposed skin of his neck. If he looked closely, he could see the strain in Jaebum's shoulders and the tensing of his jaw. 

(Jinyoung'll definitely remember _this_ reaction. he was still learning _Youngjae_ , finding himself fascinated at every new piece of information he learns about what exactly makes the younger _squirm_. And seeing the way Jaebum's throat bobbled at the sight in front of him was something he _may_ play with later)

" _Ah,_ " Youngjae cried when Jinyoung pulled the popsicle out of his mouth again, his tongue peeking out to follow the treat. Jinyoung dropped the melting treat into the sink and crushed his lips against Youngjae's, shoving his tongue into the younger's sweet, pliant mouth once again. One hand caressed Youngjae's cheek (a stark contrast to the rough one in his hair) as Jinyoung's lips moved strongly against his, thriving in the small noises of pleasure he muffled with them.

Youngjae's body seemed to melt again Jinyoung, hands weakly grasping at the sides of his sweater as the kiss continued. His head felt light, body hot in reaction. Jinyoung was _never_ this way with him; never moving against Youngjae so demandingly, so dominantly (it was a nice change.)

Jaebum's fists clenched, lips pursing at the obscene noises being pulled from Youngjae's lips, eyeing the way Jinyoung was holding the younger ( _roughly_ , demandingly.) This was the first time he'd seen Jinyoung aggressive like this (with Jaebum, there was always a push-pull to their aggression, but with Youngjae, so pliant, so _submissive_ , Jinyoung was fully in control,) merciless in the way he pushed Youngjae against the top cupboards, lips pressing incessantly against Youngjae's before he finally gave way, kissing wetly down the younger's jaw.

The sound Youngjae made when Jinyoung started to suck on his neck was downright _sinful,_ Jaebum thinks, watching the way the youngest throws his head back, mouth dropping open in pleasure when Jinyoung's lips _finally_ latch onto a sensitive spot on his neck. Slowly, steadily, Youngjae's keens and moans start growing in audibility (they'll be lucky if their dorm-neighbours don't hear him with the way his voice is raising) the rougher Jinyoung gets.

(there was always _something_ about Jinyoung's dominance that stirred something in Jaebum. Living it may have been _amazing_ , but _seeing it_ had a wave of arousal ripping at Jaebum.)

In turn, Jinyoung's hands reach under Youngjae's hoodie, pushing it up at his wrists when he trails his hands slowly, feather-light up Youngjae's torso (he'd always been _so_ , _so_ sensitive to touch, Youngjae was,) until they reached the top of his chest. He circled Youngjae's nipples with the pads of his fingers, still sucking possessive marks into the skin of Youngjae's neck. Youngjae keened, his toes curling when Jinyoung rubbed the pads of his thumbs over his nipples, pinching them lightly.

Jaebum was too enthralled with the sight in front of him to move, eyes trained on the show of intimacy being displayed (Jinyoung always _knew exactly_ how to tease him, _the fucker_.) "Jinyoung," he muttered under his breath, glaring at the mischievous junior with heated cheeks.

"What? You want to join or watch me fuck him," Jinyoung's voice dropped an octave as he sent a sultry wink towards Jaebum, " _right here, right now_?"

Jaebum's mouth went dry as he ran his tongue over his lips, eyes widening at the proposition.

"What do you think, Baby boy?" Jinyoung cooed, moving down Youngjae's body until he was mouthing over the bulge in Youngjae's boxers and revelling in the high-pitched moan that left his lips, "Letting Jaebummie-hyung watch me fuck our little Youngjae?" He mouthed over the sensitive skin on Youngjae's plush thighs, continuing to whisper lewd words into the skin, " _Letting him watch as I bend you over the counter-"_ He paused, shooting a look up to Youngjae's blissfully tortured expression, " _As I fuck you until you can't walk?"_

Youngjae's moan was broken and drawn-out, hands tangled in Jinyoung's hair as he nodded quickly. Jinyoung tutted, pulling away with a pout, "No, no, baby boy, _use your words."_

"Y-Yes- _yes,_ yes hyung _, please,_ " Youngjae whined frantically, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes when Jinyoung _finally_ started touching him again; the slide of his cool hands on the over-heated skin of his inner thighs ripping a pleased sigh from his mouth.

"As you wish," teased Jinyoung, pecking Youngjae's quivering lips sweetly. He looked at Jaebum from the corner of his eye, sending him a coy wink, "Mind getting us what we need before you enjoy the show?"

Jaebum was barely gone for a minute before he returned, a condom and a half-used bottle of lube in his hands. Jinyoung laughed against the column of Youngjae's throat, tracing his fingers over Youngjae's clothed dick (he'd never grow tired of the sigh-like whines that Youngjae makes,) _this is going to be good_.


End file.
